6 is Enough
by ShipperChicklet
Summary: A baby, a sister, and lots of people we already know (not necessarily charmed characters)


**__**

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. I only borrowed them. Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and his associates. I only borrowed them to right a story so others could be introduced to the wonderful show. So please don't sue, and I will put them up when I'm done. Thank you and enjoy . Oh I almost forgot this disclaimer is for part 1 and any future parts too. Also the mention of Stargate SG-1 was just something on T.V. I do not own those characters either. The X-files and Millennium (Jordan, Frank, and Catherine) belong to Chris Carter, Fox, 1013, and co.. Sadly Lance belongs to *NSYNC, and all other pop stars, movie stars, and country stars are their own people. Jarod, Miss Parker, and Ethan belong to NBC. Profiler belongs to three putt productions and NBC. Nancy and Ned belongs to Carolyn Keene. Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe are the FRIENDS cast and I don't own FRIENDS NBC does. Cher, Dionne, and Amber are from Clueless and I don't know who owns them either. The only characters that are mine are Mandy, Paige, Jarmandark, John(Prue's Bf) , Jacklyn, Alison, Maureen ,Lesley (the cheerleader), Brycee, and Tim.

**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE_**

Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and little Amanda Penny Wyatt who is 1 week old were walking through the front door of the manor after leaving the hospital. Little Amanda had the most beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. Piper and Leo were married three years before Amanda was born. For those 3 years all had been relatively calm in San Francisco. P3 was a hot spot and was very successful. Everything was "normal". Prue was a hotshot photographer and dating John Moore Editor of Charmed Magazine (Prue is head photographer at Charmed Magazine). Phoebe is running P3 for Piper for a while then she will finish getting her master's in psychology. Phoebe is still dating Cole.

Piper absent mindedly rubbed Amanda's back while Leo was massaging hers. Prue was carrying a box down the steps when Piper looked up Phoebe were behind Prue with a bag. "All right, what's that you promised no more stuff?" Piper inquired with hints of curiosity, surprise, and annoyance. Leo wasn't listening he was to busy making faces at Amanda.

"This isn't for you. It's for Leo." Prue exclaimed. This time Leo was listening intently. Prue handed him the box he opened inside was t-shirt that said "I Love My Daughter She Is A Daddy's Girl" "I had it made it made for you yesterday." Prue said 

Phoebe handed him the bag. Inside was a carrier (the ones that look like backpacks) that said "RESERVED FOR DADDYS GIRL" In big pink letters. "There's more Leo." Prue announced triumphantly. Leo dug back in bag and pulled an envelope out. He opened it to reveal a card that said "so you're my new dad, brand new old man. Open me up I've got big plans." Leo opened the card "I think you better get ready for lots more of this (Picture shows clock reading 2 A.M. and the dad climbing out of bed) ." 

"Thanks you two they are cute especially the card." Leo said.

"Thank me for the card and carrier I had them made. Prue got the shirt done." Phoebe said jokingly. They all laughed at Phoebe even Amanda made noises. "Don't laugh and uh Piper I see changing a diaper very soon." As soon as Phoebe closed her mouth Amanda made her presence known. She was crying.

"Phoebe you know if I wasn't holding her I would hurt you!" Piper said teasingly. "All right this the first official diaper change and Phoebe you can have the honors."

"Why?!?!?!?" Phoebe asks flabbergasted.

"Well haven't you figured it out yet Phoebe?" Piper asks dumbfounded.

"Figured what out?" Phoebe asks like she had just walked off the edge of Earth.

"**_YOU_** can predict the future but WE can change it." Piper said wittedly.

"Ah but the premonition I just had says, Prue changed it?" Phoebe said somewhat surprised

"That college education is paying off Phoebe." Prue said rather motherly sounding as she handed Amanda to Piper. "See how quick I solved that problem?"

"Ha-ha Prue." Phoebe said rater annoyed sounding. "You do know I could poison you and you not even know it. That college education is paying off Phoebe." Phoebe said mocking Prue on the last part.

"Don't mess with a witch with P.M.S. Phoebe because I could throw you to Timbuktu." Prue said almost angrily.

"Ok, you two ENOUGH!" Leo almost screamed (not screaming so he wouldn't scare Amanda). "I swear I get migraines listening to you two and I'll tell you Whitelighters aren't supposed to get migranes."

Well by know Piper had gone upstairs to lay Amanda down in hers and Leo's bedroom. When Piper returned downstairs she saw Amanda. "L-L-L-L-L-Leo, Leo." Piper said sounding shocked. 

"What, what is it honey?" Leo ask soothingly. 

"I-I-I-I-I j-just laid Amanda down in her crib upstairs..." Piper said slowly.

"And?" Leo ask massaging her shoulders (Piper is on the first step on the stairs and Leo is in front of her so they are about eye level). 

"And now she is in the playpen right over there." Piper said a little more relaxed sounding.

"She is part White lighter and we are "born" with our power to orb. They do go haywire every once and a while. Its normal." Leo said gently kissing her on the nose.

"Ok." Piper said pulling him in for a kiss.

"EWWWWW!" Phoebe said jokingly "OW! Prue that hurt. Why did you do that?¿?¿"

"Because you were being childish." Prue said in a harsh whisper. Piper and Leo never heard a word because Leo orbed them out onto the front porch. They just stood there kissing for the next 5 minutes.

"Will there be more?" Leo ask.

"More what?" Piper ask looking love struck (I guess because she was).

"Kids, gorgeous, kids." Leo said now acting like Piper.

"Mmmm, definitely. After this one is a little older." She said snuggling her head into is shirt and hugging him tightly.

"I love you Piper Wyatt." He said hugging her and planting a kiss on her head.

"I love you Leo Wyatt. Do you want to go back inside it's getting cold out here." She said heading towards the door. 

"Do I have a choice?¿?¿" he said lovingly.

"Don't make me freeze you." She said in between giggles as Leo tickled her.

"Stop Leo!" She said as they walked through the door.

"Huh, how did you get out there?¿?¿" Prue and Phoebe ask in unison.

"Orbed." Piper said.

"Amanda orbed again." Phoebe said as Amanda orbed into Pipers arms.

"Leo stop." She said as Leo stopped tickling her. "Thank you ."

"No problem, gorgeous." He said while tickling Amanda's feet.

"Come on Amanda lets go get a bottle ." Piper said in baby voice.

"Hey Leo looks like you got some competition." Prue said smiling at Amanda. (To Amanda) "::does the raspberry::".

"She is so cute Piper."

"Grams, is that you?" Piper ask 

"In the flesh or should I say spirit." Penny Haliwell a.k.a. Grams said as she appeared in the kitchen. (Note: Penny is Amanda's middle name she is named after Grams) 

"GRAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe yelled in unison. 

"How long has it been?¿?¿" Phoebe said animatedly. 

"3 years isn't it last you saw me was the wedding wasn't it?" Grams said after a minute

"So good to see you again Grams!!!!" Piper said.

"Yes it is so good to see you again Grams!!!!!!" Phoebe said while taking Amanda from Leo. "Amanda this is your Great Grandmother Penny Haliwell." 

"Well hello Amanda" Grams said. Amanda started cooing at her.

"She likes you Mrs. Haliwell." Leo announced.

"Really?" Grams said sounding a little annoyed in a good-natured way.

"She's got you there Leo." Phoebe said jokingly.

"Lets eat I am starved." Prue squealed.

"Now who is acting childish?¿?¿?¿" Phoebe ask Prue.

"Shut up." Prue snapped.

"Stop I get migraines from you two too!!!!" Piper said.

They all walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Piper said she would fix spaghetti if Phoebe would fix sauce because it was to cook. Phoebe hit Piper on the shoulder. Prue played with Amanda while Piper and Phoebe cooked. Leo and Grams just talked. The elders even came down to see Amanda while they were eating. Amanda liked the elders a lot. The elders like Amanda a lot and decided to make Leo a full-fledged Whitelighter again (he could only orb for 3 years no he can heal again and he bring the dead back to life too now). Dinner went over well that day. 

**__**

SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, DIFFERENT PLANE

A warlock was setting up for attack on the charmed ones. "Those 3 will pay for vanquishing my father!" A dark haired man dressed in blue jeans and a red flannel shirt said while drawing a chalk door on the wall. "When you find your path is blocked ..."

  
**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE_**

CRASH!!!!!!!!! Phoebe dropped a plate.

"Phoebe, are you okay?¿?¿" Leo ask.

"Huh, yeah I just had a premonition. This warlock guy is coming he's coming through a door in the attic." Phoebe said a little shaky still and pale. "We have to stop him."

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe raced upstairs just in time. 

**__**

SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, DIFFERENT PLANE

"All you have to do is knock." he knocked on the chalk door it opened and he went through.

**__**

SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE

They opened the attic door just in time to see the warlock walk through . They immediately started chanting "The power of three will set us free ,The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free ..." (and so on) . The warlock burst into flames and disappeared.

"Way to go Pheebs." Piper said.**__**

SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, DIFFERENT PLANE 

"Foolish sisters...."Jarmandark (he is the warlock) stopped suddenly, behind him was Belthazar "Belthazar what are you doing here?¿?¿?¿"

"Just Checking up ." Belthazar said while taking "Cole's" form.

"Oh." That was all Jarmandark could manage before the triad summoned him. "Well guess I gotta go Belthazar.".

"See ya dude." Belthazar said while laughing. " God, I love screwing with that guy's head.".

**__**

SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE

"That was way too easy. I'm not so sure this is over." Phoebe said a trace of worry still in her voice.

"Hey girl chill, because of you we got him before any damage was done." Prue said trying to calm her youngest sister. "Besides our powers are getting stronger."

"Still...." Phoebe was cut off by loud boom.

"Oh god Mandy!" Piper screamed as she bounded down the rest of the steps taking them 3 at a time.

"What are we waiting for Phoebe come on." Prue said as she raced after Piper with Phoebe right on her heels. "Piper what is it ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ Is everyone O... My god!!!" Prue looked around and found Piper and Grams and the Elders all gathered around something. She looked at the other side of the room the clock was broken (again). "Piper , sweetie are you okay ?¿?¿?¿ What Happened ?¿?¿?¿.".

"Prue come here a sec. ." Phoebe said taking Prue to the other room.

"What?!?!?!?!" Prue ask sounding a little annoyed at Phoebe.

"Leo"

"Oh my god! What happened?!?!"

"Don't know. I was right behind you and a premonition hit and I just saw Leo laying there helpless then Piper, Grams, and the Elders were there." Phoebe said .

**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, DIFFERENT PLANE_**

"Good work Jarmandark." the first member of the triad said.

**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE_**

"Guess I was right Prue it's not over. The fat lady hasn't sung because she stuck in the door!" Phoebe whispered harshly as they walked over to Piper. "Hey, sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah I'm ok Phoebes." Piper said still a little shaky.

"Is Amanda okay?" Prue ask.

"Yeah the Elders were playing with her up there ." Piper said pointing up.

Meanwhile Leo started to wake up from his little trip across the room. "What? Huh? Amanda! Where is she??? Where is Piper ??? Are they okay???" Piper ran over to Leo from where she was talking to her sisters.

"Leo we're okay. It's okay. I was upstairs with Prue and Phoebe, and Amanda was with the Elders. What happened??" Piper said lovingly while she cradled Leo's head in her arms.

"A warlock."

"A warlock? Well what did it look like?" Prue ask.

"A warlock who is bent on killing you." Leo said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha funny. What did it look like?" Piper asks after sending Phoebe for aspirin.

" Ummmmm, red flannel shirt, blue jeans..."

"Hold up. Red shirt & blue jeans. Doesn't that sound a little familiar?" Prue asked Phoebes & Piper.

"Yeah Prue it does." Phoebe said. "Here Leo take this aspirin it will help the headache." she passed Leo the small white pill and a glass of water

"Maybe it is because we just vanquished him!" Piper said still a little edgy.

"Maybe we didn't vanquish him at all," Phoebe said** "**maybe it was his astral form. Prue isn't the only one who can astral project herself ."

"True." Prue said.

Piper was up walking Leo around to make sure he was okay. They went outside again. "Its colder than it was earlier isn't it Leo?"

"Yup." Leo came behind her and hugged her. 

"Much warmer now." she whispered as she leaned back into him. They sat down in a chair just holding each other. "They are probably fighting by now." 

"Probably." Leo said as he kissed her cheek, and they both laughed. 

"Wanna go for a walk ?" Piper asks staring up at the sky.

"Sure thing ." Leo said orbing up to their room to get coats. "Boo!" Leo said as he came out the front door. 

"Boo to you too." 

"Let's go. Where are we going anyway lets take Amanda I don't want Prue and Phoebe hogging her all to themselves " Leo said while helping Piper put on her coat .

"Okay I'll go get her." Piper whispered as she turned and kissed Leo. A few minutes later Piper was back outside with Amanda and her stroller. "Ready?"

"Yep, is she all covered up?" 

"Yup. Will you hold her so I can take the stroller down the steps?"

"You hold her." Leo said as he lifted her out and tickled her little cheeks. Leo passed little Mandy off to Piper. Amanda started cooing. Leo put the stroller down on the sidewalk. Piper walked down the steps to the stroller and put Amanda in. "Were they fighting?"

"Huh? Oh, no Prue was on the phone talking to John I guess cos she was all Lovey Dovey sounding and Phoebes was watching T.V. looked like some sitcom with odd music and a stargate ." Piper laced her fingers in Leo's and they started their walk with Mandy.

**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, DIFFERENT PLANE_**

"The young one she is smart ." Jarmandark hissed "Too smart for her own good."

"Oh chill out she is very clever yes but she can be easily thrown." Belthazar said from the shadows.

**_SAME MAGIC TIME, SAME MAGIC CHANNEL, HALIWELL PLANE _**

"Excuse me miss you dropped this." A young girl around 13 with dark curly hair and bright brown eyes said as she handed the small toy to Piper when she turned.

"Thank...You," Piper said as she realized how familiar that girl looked. "most people would have just said 'Oh they'll realize they lost it and come get it.' but you didn't. Thank you." 

"No problem besides I'm not most people." She said as she turned to walk back the street with friend who had dark hair shining blue eyes. 

" Ok Leo that was weird . She looked so familiar. Like she was related to us ya know."

"Yeah she did . Why don't you do the freeze thing and I'll go get Prue and Phoebes." Piper shook her head and did the freeze the thing .

"Go Leo. I'll stay here." Piper said as she looked at Leo.

"What happened ?¿?¿?¿" ask the girl as she turned toward where Piper was just in time to see Leo orb back with Prue and Phoebe. She stood there in shock as the trio of sisters came up to her in shock. "Wh-wh-who are you???" the girl managed to stutter.

" Ummmm Piper why isn't she frozen ?¿?¿?¿" Prue ask looking at her sister in concern thinking the girl was evil .

"I don't know I mean Mandy dropped a toy out of the stroller and she picked up and handed it to me and turned and left with her friend." Piper said pointing to young man, next to the girl, whom appeared to be frozen.

" This is weird really weird." the girl said

"Ok can I ask you a couple questions?¿?¿?¿" Phoebe asked kindly as she eyed the girl thinking this could be good or bad but I hope good.

"Sure." the girl said still a little in shock.

"What is your name?¿?¿?¿"

"Paige." 

"Ok Paige, where are you from?¿?¿?¿" Phoebe ask a little shocked at the sound of their dead aunts name.

"D.C. my mom and dad got transferred to the San Francisco field office last week."

"Field office?¿?¿?¿" 

"F.B.I."

" Cool, they must do a lot of work."

" No, they did before they started dating because they didn't have anything worth going home too. My grandmother was so happy when they got married because for the entire 7 years they worked together she had been trying to get them together if you think that was weird their boss Mr. Skinner was helping Grandma Maggie ."

"Paige, I'm Phoebe Haliwell, This Piper Wyatt whom you have met already and Leo her husband, and last but not least Prue Haliwell our big sister." 

"Hello Prue nice to meet you. Could one of you unfreeze us ?¿?¿?¿ Now if you thought my grandmother and godfathers plot was weird, I think my mom and dad are trying to get Grandma Maggie and Mr. Skinner together." 

"Oh sorry," Piper said as she unfroze everyone "don't tell anyone about what just happened. That is weird but like mother like daughter. "

"Excuse me have we met?¿?¿?¿" Paige said as she winked at the 5 people in front of her.

" Thank you." Prue mouthed .

"Hey Paige come on our friends are waiting at the pizza place." Paige's friend called from down the street.

" Talk later?¿?¿?¿ Coming Brycee." Phoebe nodded

"Hey you can come baby-sit Mandy tomorrow. We live in this old red Victorian house down that way." Piper said pointing down the street "you can't miss it."

"Bye see you tomorrow." Paige said as she turned and ran up the street.

"What took?¿?" Brycee ask looking at his friend a little dumbfounded.

" Just some people I am supposed to baby-sit for."

"Great. Now come on. Everyone will be there waiting because I said we would be there 5 minutes from now." 

"Alright just chill I'm coming." Paige said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She seemed nice." Prue said still a little tense from that magical scare.

"She is. Her father would get a real kick out if this if he found out what you 3 are." Leo said 

"What do you mean?¿?¿?¿" Phoebe asked.

"Well the elders just told me what he and his wife did, they specialized in cases of paranormal activity that involved demons, ghosts, **_witches_**, warlocks, werewolves, vampires, and angels. They said it was called the X-Files. Cases that were just to weird for any of the mainstream units in the bureau or any unsolved ones. He and his wife worked on them for 7 years. This man had demons his sister was kidnapped when she was 8 he was 12. He has been looking for her since. His mom and father are dead. His wife's oldest brother hates his guts. His wife's sister is dead because someone was out to get her. The shooter shot Melissa thinking it was her sister. They both have their own demons, but he almost died when she got cancer that was probably what kept him going . Trying to find a cure. He found one alright. The girl she is adopted she was born in the 10 month span of when mom went visit your Aunt Paige when she was dying." Leo said.

"Whoa, that is a lot to think about. So what are you saying Leo she could be related to us as in fourth sister?" Phoebe asks.

"Well they won't say but it's possible. They're still digging trying to get as much info on her as they can before tomorrow. But it wouldn't surprise me if she were your sister." Leo said looking at all 3 (actually four cos Prue was holing Mandy) of them.

"That's why the freeze didn't work. Well if she is our sister would she show any of our powers?¿?¿?¿"

"Yes and no Prue. She would show some variations of your powers. E.S.P., super hearing and vision, orbing. materializing, time travel, and morphing. She can also see the future, freeze time, she would have telekinesis , the power to levitate, and the power to astral project. She could take on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse without breaking a sweat. She could just do the whole Xena thing. Kick bad guy's butts and move on." Leo said slowly giving this time to sink in. " The girl has some demons too. Her would be sister Emily died. Emily was four or five maybe six. Someone her father and mother have had a few run-ins with kidnapped her. His name was Charles George Blaine Spender. That guy was a walking don't smoke ad. He sucked them down."

"So if she is our sister or just an innocent we have to protect her right?" 

"Phoebe I think that has got to be the dumbest question you have ask all day! It isn't a matter of if we should protect her it's more of a when do we start protecting her." Prue said glaring at Phoebe 

"Geez talk about a P.O.V. swing." Piper said taking Mandy from Prue before she started crying.

"What?" Prue and Phoebe ask in unison.

"You totally switched your POV." Piper said.

"POV?¿?¿?¿"

"Point of view Prue." 

"Thank you Phoebe." Prue said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Prue." 

"Let's go before you two cause a scene and the police have to arrest you." Leo said.

"Us fight please Leo get real." Phoebe said slinging her arm around Prue's shoulder . 

"Yeah." Prue added "at least not out in public. Owww. Phoebe." 

"Sorry wrong suspect Prue." Piper said

"Can we just go. Mandy needs a change." Leo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Brycee there is the pizza place we can make it on time come on." Paige said running forward 

" How do you do it?"

" Do what?" 

" Stop talk make new friends and still get somewhere on time." Brycee said.

"Must be magic." She said before opening the door and walking in. She looked around the pizza place for their friends the first face she spotted was Jordan Black in the back with Lance, Jacklyn , Anne, Mandy (John Prue's boyfriend's little sister not Piper an Leo's baby), Gibson, Kyle, Chloe, Jarod, Angel Parker (who refuses to go by anything but Miss Parker ),Ethan, Lesley, Billy, Shania, LeAnn(This is country star LeAnn Womack not Rimes) , Zack, Nancy, Ned , Rachel Greene, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, Julia, George, Amber, Cher, and Dionne. We took up the back corner plus some of the restaurant. We sat around about five minutes then Faith, Tim, Jessica, Maureen Lesley's twin , Gwen, Sandra, Missi, Katie, Megan, other Rachel Burke, and Corky (a.k.a. Christian).

Jarod, Rachel Burke , Ms. Parker, Ethan, Ned, and Nancy are all in high school. Rachel Burke and Jarod are dating. Ethan and Ms. Parker are twins Jarod is their brother . Ned and Nancy are dating too. 

"Jarod!!!!!!! Geez if you are going to make out go outside and do it!! Because I just lost my appetite." Faith said laughing. Jarod and Rachel turned then same color as Rachel's hair. Red. Then everyone started laughing even Rachel. Who was still as red as her hair. Jarod on the other hand just sank back into the booth as far as he could.

"Oh. Jarod get over it they were just joking !!" Paige said as she threw a sugar packet at him and hit him square on the nose. "But maybe you should go outside!"

"Fine we will. Come on Rachel we will go make out outside!" Jarod said grabbing his coat and Rachel's wrist at the same time.

"See ya later. I'm Going outside I guess!!" Rachel laughed as she stumbled up behind Jarod.

"Two down. Two to go." Faith said smiling at Ned and Nancy who quickly broke off their kiss and moved to separate sides off the table.

"Anybody up for some Pac Man?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿" Lance yelled running to the arcade.

" I am so going to kick your cute blonde butt!!!!!" Chloe yelled racing after him.

" I am in trouble!!!!!!!! I forfeit Chloe you win!!!!!" Lance yelled stopping quickly to let Piper come in with Mandy, Leo, Prue, and Phoebe close behind.

"Go Chloe!!!!!!" they all cheered.

"Uh-uh Lance you have to follow through with that challenge no mater how embar- aghhhh !!!!!!!!" Chloe crashed into Lance just as he was turning inadvertently kissing him as they fell into a pile at Leo's feet.

"You guy's okay down there?" Leo ask looking at the mess off blonde hair at his feet.

"Leo I don't they can answer you!" Phoebe laughing.

"Why?" Leo ask.

"I think there tongues are melded together." Phoebe said looking at Prue who was cracking up.

"Wha??"

"They're swapping spit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Prue choked out between fits of laughter bracing herself to the table to keep from falling into the pile as well.

Piper leaned into Leo's ear and whispered something that made him understand completely. What did she whisper you ask?¿?¿ Alright I'll tell you. She whispered "A G-rated version of what we do in the movies." 

"Alright you two take outside with Rach and Jarod Before you get us thrown out.!" Faith said dragging Chloe up off of Lance "Or you could behave like Ned and Nan-" Faith looked over at Ned And Nancy who were making out over the table. Faith dropped Chloe back on to Lance, who immediately started kissing again, and marched over to Ned and Nancy who quickly grabbed there jackets and raced out the door before Faith could get a word in edge wise.

"Chloe I presume?" Phoebe ask tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"You presume correctly. May I help you?" Chloe ask turning a little red.

"I believe it would be best if you took it outside with Rach and Jarod. Here give me your hand." Phoebe pulled Chloe off of Lance who frowned a little when he saw she was gone.

" Come on I know where Rach and Jarod went we can go spy on them." Chloe yelled racing over to get her jacket and her drink then to the door. Lance quickly raced after her as did everyone else .

"Bye 3-P's, Leo, and Mandy I will be over at ten." Paige said racing after them. She had the biggest smile on her face because she knew what Piper had just said to Leo.

They followed Chloe to the middle school where they saw Jarod and Rachel making out in his car.  
"Faith Hill don't you dare say a word or our cover is blown!!" Paige whispered to Faith as she clamped her hand over Faith's mouth. "Don't bite me either or this will become a serious catfight."

Faith nodded and clamped her mouth closed. "Who has the cameras?" Faith whispered to Gwen.

"I do why?"

"Well if we were quiet enough we could sneak up and take pictures of them for blackmail or for fun." 

"Okay there are three cameras so we could sneak up and get three pictures or some more before they figure out we are there. Lets do it! Camera people follow Faith."

They followed Faith up to the perfect hiding spot and snapped all the pictures they could before Jarod spotted them. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faith yelled taking off towards their friends who awaited in the nearby brush. Jarod and Rachel quickly got out of the car and chased after them. They weren't fast enough to see Faith, Gwen, Ms. Parker, and Ethan pass off the Polaroid's to four others. They all escaped to the safety of their own homes except for Ms. Parker and Ethan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I burned them." Paige said looking at Jarod. Who looked a little mad.

"No, you didn't you liar!" He said grabbing her and tickling her. "Where are they?!?!?!?!?!"

"Okay...They're ...They're at Faith's." she choked out just after he stopped tickling her.

"Thanks kid." He sat her down and headed for the large blue and green Victorian across the street.

Paige ran the rest of the way to the red Victorian a half block up. She saw Leo so she knew it was it.

"Why did you run?"

Out of breath she said "I lied to Jarod. We took pictures of him and Rachel making out and I told him they were at Faith's. I didn't wanna be there when he figured out they weren't there. They were here she said materializing them in her hand. "I was practicing and thought it would be a good way to get them to the pizza place with my hide and the rest of the groups intact. Technically I was protecting them from the evil that is an angry and embarrassed older brother."

"Come on in. Get some water." Leo said ushering her in. "You were practicing. So we know the super hearing and materialization powers to be active."

"Hello everyone!" Paige said in an excited whisper seeing that Mandy was asleep. 


End file.
